Pareja perfecta
by Shadow-book
Summary: Hay ocaciones en que el amor verdadero no puede con todo.


Pareja perfecta

-No sé porque te casaste con el sin en realidad yo soy el amor de tú vida.

-Es como si yo te preguntara porque te casaste con ella y a la que amas en realidad es a mí.

-Es diferente…

-Es exactamente lo mismo.

-No. Yo lo hice porque tú dejaste de amarme, y en realidad no sabes como sufrí por eso, fueron años de depresión hasta que entendí que hay veces en que el amor verdadero no puede con todo. No todas las historias de amor, por más hermosas que sean, terminan en un final feliz.

-¿Cómo es que deje de amarte?, si yo aun te amo, aunque no lo creas te deje por otra cosa y aunque fue lo correcto no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

-¿Tan poco valía para ti nuestro amor?, ¿Es que acaso no te importo lo que pudiera sufrir? Pase años intentando, y digo intentando porque aun no lo hago por completo. Aun no puedo superar por completo lo que siento por ti.

-No comiences a reclamarme ahora, que tú tampoco fuiste un santito del todo, ¿Crees que ya sé me olvido las veces que me engañaste?, ¿Crees que a mí no me tomo tiempo superarlo?

-Lo de los engaños lo dejamos en el pasado, tú misma lo dijiste.

-Si, sé que lo dije, ¿Pero acaso tú no dudarías si te rompen el corazón, no una ni dos, sino cinco veces?, y esas nada más de las que yo supe porque la verdad no sé si hubo más.

-No hubo más.

Silencio

-Y para que lo sepas yo tampoco he superado lo que ciento por ti. Cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento como una adolecente con su primer amor, siento esas mariposas en mi estomago, siento todo lo que sé siente cuando sé está enamorada.

Silencio

-¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto?, ¿Cómo es que a pesar del tiempo seguimos amándonos y aun así no estamos juntos?

-No lo sé. Porque seamos realistas, no llevamos perfectamente, somos los mejores amigos, te tengo más confianza a ti que a mi marido, y te amos más que a él, pero aun así tus pequeños defectos lo rompieron todo. No digo que yo sea perfecta, pero admitámoslo, yo no fui la primera que sé equivoco. Somos la pareja perfecta.

-Ya sé que yo tuve la culpa, o por lo menos la mayoría. No pude aprovechar todas esas oportunidades que me diste. No es que quiera excusarme ni librarme de mi culpa porque la verdad no tengo perdón, pero no olvides que yo era joven, con problemas y un hermano que tenía acceso al alcohol.

-Lo sé, y esa era la razón por la cual te perdonaba pero también ten en cuenta que siempre hay un límite y tú provocaste que yo llegara al mío.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y es por eso que ahora que ya paso el tiempo, ya soy consciente de lo que hago, vengo a pedirte y si es necesario, a suplicarte que me des una última oportunidad para hacerte feliz, porque tú, yo y todo el mundo sabe que solo yo puedo hacer eso.

-Sé que dándote lo que me pides seré feliz, no lo dudo. Pero no puedo. No puedo porque eso no sería lo correcto, tú tienes un hijo que acaba de nacer y no puedo permitir que ese niño crezca sin su padre.

-No lo hará, seré el mejor padre del mundo, ese niño crecerá y será muy feliz.

-Pero te conozco, de hecho mejor que nadie, y sé que tú no querías que tus hijos pasaran por lo que tú pasaste y es por eso no puedo permitir que te olvides de lo importante por mí.

-Pero si tú eres lo más importante.

-Sé que soy importante, pero seamos sinceros, tú al igual que yo pasamos a ser segundo plano para el otro desde el momento en el que decidimos buscarnos un nuevo amor.

-Un nuevo amor que no sirvió para nada, creí que con ella te podría olvidar pero te recuerdo más por su culpa.

-Eso te pasa por casarte con alguien que se parece a mí.

-No es que no la quiera, de hecho le tengo mucho aprecio pero a ti te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero él me lo ha dado todo, el me dio su corazón en bandeja de plata y yo lo acepte y ahora es demasiado tarde para retractarme.

-Aun no lo es. Nunca es demasiado tarde, todavía puedes aceptarme.

-No puedo porque yo…yo estoy embarazada de él.

Silencio

-Comprendo.

-Tardaste mucho en pedírmelo, si me lo hubieras pedido un año antes, lo habría dejado todo por ti.

-Lo sé, y ese es otro error por el cual arrepentirme el resto de mi vida.

-Aunque nadie lo sepa tú eres de lo más importante que hay en mi vida, tú y mi hijo.

-Opino lo mismo. Oye, ¿Tú crees que me puedas dar un beso de despedida?

-Sera todo un placer.

Silencio

-Es hora de que te vayas, el no tarda en llegar y le voy a dar la noticia de mi embarazo.

-Está bien, pero nos volveremos a ver.

-No estaría contenta si no lo supiera.

-Antes de que sé me olvide, la propuesta sigue en pie, hoy y resto de los días que nos queden de vida.

-Muchas gracias, espero que si algún día decida aceptarla no sea demasiado tarde.

-Recuerda, nunca es demasiado tarde para ser feliz.

-Ya vete, no tarda.

-Está bien, pero antes de irme…Te amo Kari.

-Y yo a ti T.K.

Y cinco minutos después sé escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Ella sabía que era hora de volver a guardar todo ese amor que sentía por su verdadero amor, ese amor que no podía demostrar.


End file.
